Never Grow Up
by Mr.Bieber's shawty
Summary: Obi-wan is watching Anakin grow up before his own eyes. he doesn't want Anakin to grow up. song-fic. i do not own star wars or taylor swifts song never grow up.


_Your little hand's wrapped around my fingerAnd it's so quiet in the world tonightYour little eyelids flutter cause you're dreamingSo I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night lightTo you everything's funny, you got nothing to regretI'd give all I have, honeyIf you could stay like that_

Obi-wan starred at the small child cradled in his arms.

Anakin Skywalker.

The three year olds hand was wrapped around Obi-wan's finger.

Obi-wan watched Anakin's eyelid's flutter.

Obi-wan placed Anakin in bed and flipped the night light on.

The next morning Anakin was watching the Holo laughing his head off.

Obi-wan starred at him Anakin had nothing to regret.

" I'd give anything if he could stay like this." Obi-wan said to himself.

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow upDon't you ever grow up, just stay this littleOh darling, don't you ever grow upDon't you ever grow up, it could stay this simpleI won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heartAnd no one will desert youJust try to never grow up, never grow up_

Obi-wan went to sit with Anakin.

" Hey Anakin will you promise me something?" Obi-wan asked.

" Sure!" Anakin yelled.

" Promise me you'll never grow up." Obi-wan said.

" Promise." Anakin said.

" How am I so sure you'll not break it?" Obi-wan asked.

Anakin sat and though for a while.

" I pinky promise." Anakin said. _You're in the speeder on the way to the moviesAnd you're mortified your master's dropping you offAt 14 there's just so much you can't doAnd you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shotsBut don't make him drop you off around the blockRemember that he's getting older tooAnd don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for saber practice_

Obi-wan got in the speeder to find Anakin crouched down in the seat so no one could see him.

" What are you doing?" Obi-wan asked.

" Hiding." Anakin replied.

" Why?" Obi-wan asked.

" Your dropping me off . It's embarrassing. Padme's going to think I'm a loser." Anakin said.

" Well that's stupid Anakin her parent is probably dropping her off too." Obi-wan said.

" But she's a girl." Anakin pointed out.

" What if I drop you off around the block." Obi-wan suggested.

" Really! Wait I guess not." Anakin said sitting up.

After the movie Obi-wan picked Anakin up.

In the morning Obi-wan went to wake up Anakin to find him dancing around his room finding his cloths.

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow upDon't you ever grow up, just stay this littleOh darling, don't you ever grow upDon't you ever grow up, it could stay this simpleNo one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarredAnd even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

" Anakin. Come here." Obi-wan said.

" What?" Anakin asked.

" Remember when you said you'd never grow up." Obi-wan said.

" When did I say that?" Anakin asked.

" When you were very little." Obi-wan said.

" Ok I'll promise not to grow up anymore. Swear." Anakin said._Take pictures in your mind of your childhood roomMemorize what it sounded like when Qui-gon gets homeRemember the footsteps, remember the words saidAnd all your little padawan's favorite songsI just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

Anakin at age seventeen started taking pictures of everything.

He remembered when Qui-gon had returned once.

He also remembered Ahsoka's favorite song called Suns of tattione.

Because he realized everything he had would some day be gone.

_So here I am in my new apartmentIn a big city, they just dropped me offIt's so much colder that I thought it would beSo I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

At eighteen he moved into his own place.

It was colder then he though it would be.

So he tucked himself and turned the night light on._Wish I'd never grown upI wish I'd never grown up_

Anakin started wishing he'd kept his promise to Obi-wan.

To never grow up._Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown upI could still be littleOh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown upIt could still be simpleOh ,I don't wanna ever grow upDon't wanna ever grow up, just stay this littleOh , don't wanna ever grow upDon't wanna ever grow up, it could stay this simpleAnd no one's ever hurt meNo one's ever broke my heart And even though I wanted to, still wished I'd never grown up_

Obi-wan kept his promise to him.

He'd let no one hurt him.

Or broke his heart.

_Oh, don't you ever grow upOh, never grow up, just never grow up_


End file.
